


Lazy Mornings

by eroticcannibal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Light Bondage, M/M, i wrote something cute for once, loki clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticcannibal/pseuds/eroticcannibal
Summary: Loki and Thor spend an intimate morning together.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALatteMostVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALatteMostVanilla/gifts).

Soft sheets cradled Loki as they stroked even softer hair that slipped through their fingers as they twisted it gently into braids. They breathed softly, content, a gentle smile on their face as they worked, passing the time until their brother awoke. Tiny specks of light, almost like glitter sprinkled from their fingers over the braids, weaving magic and love into the strands of hair. It was early morning, just after dawn, Loki's favourite time to gaze at Thor. The golden light filtering through the window perfectly flattered Thor's face as he slept and made his hair glow like it produced its own magic. Loki was halfway through a third braid when Thor began to stir. 

"Morning" Thor said through a yawn, looking lazily up at Loki, who smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Thor looked at the braid in Loki's hand, sparkling like nothing he'd ever seen, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

"Just amusing myself 'til you woke." Loki said in answer to the unasked question. 

"I'm awake now, put it down and come here." Thor said, reaching for Loki. 

"Absolutely not, I've started, I'm going to finish it." Loki said in obvious mock annoyance, smiling at Thor to reassure him that they meant it only in jest. Thor smiled back and waited patiently for Loki to finish, and when they had, he wrapped his arms around them and pulled them in for a kiss. 

"I hope you make a habit of finishing everything you start." He said, stroking Loki’s cheek gently. 

"What is that meant to mean?"

Thor grinned wickedly and rolled Loki onto their back, pressing himself firmly between Loki's legs, drawing a gasp from them. 

"Well," said Loki, looking up at their brother, visibly flustered, "I had nothing to do with that."

"I've been dreaming about you. This is all-" and Thor rubbed himself against Loki's body for emphasis, "because of you."

"Utter nonsense." said Loki with a quiet giggle, and they lifted their head to kiss Thor.

"I suppose I will have to persuade you some other way then, won't I, my love?"

"I wouldn't object."

Thor moved from kissing Loki on the mouth to their neck and began trailing gentle kisses down their chest. He wriggled his way under the covers and buried his face between Loki's legs. Loki's back arched and they moaned obscenely as Thor gently trailed his tongue over their clit and along their already erect dick. Loki worked their hand into Thor's hair, encouraging his mouth onto their dick, and Loki could have sworn they felt the braids curl around their fingers, burying them deeper in Thor's hair. 

Gasping, sweating, red in the face, Loki pulled Thor back up and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. 

"Brother," Thor said between kisses, "I'm not done." Loki ignored him and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. They magicked into existence some ribbons, silky and black, and tied them around Thor's wrists, holding them above his head on the pillow. They leaned down and planted kisses on Thor’s forehead and cheekbones as they worked their way to his lips. The fabrics were not nearly strong enough to contain Thor's strength, but he would play along. 

"I can't touch you now, Loki." Thor said, straining to touch Loki. 

"I will just have to do it myself then, won't I?" Loki said and began stroking their own chest, playing with their nipples with one hand and slowly trailing the other down. Thor watched in rapt attention, licking his lips and struggling weakly against the bindings. Loki moved slowly, teasingly on top of Thor, driving the other mad to the point that he stopped playing Loki's games and got himself free of the ribbons. He pushed Loki down and climbed on top of them, binding their wrists with the ribbons this time.

"Didn't take you too long to get the hint." Loki said, breathless with arousal and anticipation. 

"You could just ask."

"Oh but that's not as fun." Loki thought it much better to drive their brother mad with want than to just outright ask for something. It made it so much more delicious when they got what they wanted. 

Loki gasped, a gasp that rapidly turned into a moan before it was caught between Thor's lips, as Thor pushed inside of them, gently but firmly. His hand stroked Loki's dick as he set a steady rhythm, a little too slow for Loki's liking, who wriggled and begged underneath him. Loki pulled at the bindings, but their own magic was a bit too strong for them to break out of it. 

"Brother- please-" the said between gasps and moans, "A little faster, please."

"With how you always tease me? I think you need a taste of your own medicine. Anyway, I want to enjoy you for as long as possible." Thor said, and leaned down to kiss Loki again while changing his angle just slightly, enough to make Loki's noises less of a moan and somewhat more of a scream. 

Loki held out as long as they could, savouring Thor's teasing pace, but impatience eventually won out. They conjured three copies who appeared silently on the bed behind Thor. Thor did not notice until their hands and mouths were upon him, touching and kissing him all over. He pushed deeply into the real Loki, groaning loudly, as a copy on each side of him began showering him in kisses and tiny, teasing bites. He took each of their hands in turn and kissed them while muttering incoherent sweet nothings to Loki. The third was behind him, kissing the back of his neck. The real Loki was hot with anticipation and the excitement of feeling his own mouth on their beloved Thor four times over. They mentally guided their copy's hand and watched Thor's face turn from surprise to pure, uncontained lust as the copy gently penetrated him. To Loki's delight, he finally began to move faster, encouraged by the copy's delicate fingers. 

"Would you like me to fuck you?" Loki asked, and Thor nodded without hesitation. The copy slid inside of him, and Loki had to focus entirely on not coming right then, the sensation of fucking Thor while being fucked by him was so utterly overwhelming that they could no longer think. 

They were both so close, so overwhelmed with passion, arousal and a need for each other that their rhythm became sloppy and clumsy. However, from the noises both of them made, they preferred each other being so desperate and lost in the sensations. Loki and their copies all came at once, soaking their own abdomen, the ones on either side of Thor making quite a mess on him. Thor came a moment later, shuddering as he pushed himself all the way inside Loki, and collapsed on their chest. 

The bindings faded away from Loki's wrists, and they stroked his hair contentedly as Thor breathed heavily. The copies crowded around and curled up around Thor, stroking him gently and lazily as they all lay in the morning sun, tangled in each other, enjoying each other's presence. 


End file.
